


paradise

by goyangicat



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, PWP, Public Sex, lesbian club, this is so so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goyangicat/pseuds/goyangicat
Summary: yanan could remember everything about the night clearly, but she still didn't know exactlyhowshe ended up here, pushed up against the wall of the lesbian club with the hottest girl she's ever seen shamelessly reaching up her skirt.
Relationships: Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Yan An
Kudos: 16





	paradise

**Author's Note:**

> there's not enough (any?) girls pentagon content so uh. here i am to be a giant lesbian. enjoy

yanan could remember everything about the night clearly, but she still didn't know exactly _how_ she ended up here, pushed up against the wall of the lesbian club with the hottest girl she's ever seen pressing kisses against her neck and shamelessly reaching up her skirt. yanan had heard about the halloween party at the newly remodeled club and decided it was time to finally go out again, throwing together a sexy cat costume at the last second. it was basic, but so was _everyone's_ costume. no one is expecting halloween to be anything more than an excuse to look hot and hook up. the hot girl in question was shorter than yanan (though most everyone was) with short hair dyed silver and the prettiest features yanan had ever seen. she was dressed as an equally as basic vampire, tight leather pants, a deeply unbuttoned dress shirt, with nothing spooky about her besides some fake blood smudged across her lips. but it's not like yanan gave a shit, couldn't care about anything except the way her fingers crooked inside her.

_"you can call me kino,"_ the girl had said while they were dancing together, and whether that was a fake name or not, it's what slipped from yanan's lips like a prayer.

_"kino,"_ she gasped, sinking down against the wall even more as kino's thumb pressed against her clit. kino was busy sucking a hickey on her neck, just humming a short response against her skin while yanan tried to gain her bearings. she briefly was aware of the people around her in the crowded club, how even though they were all similarly busy grinding on each other, she was still in _public._ She could feel the quick glances of the other couples nearby seeing her get fingered and the thought flashed through her mind that this was the hottest thing that had ever happened to her. 

but that was a thought that would have to get properly explored later, when kino has for some reason inexplicably pulled her fingers out from under her skirt, her pretty, lipstick smudged lips meeting yanan's to smother her desperate moans. yanan grinds down on kino's thigh slotted between her legs instead, feeling kino's smirk against her lips at her desperation.

"pretty kitty," kino teases, brushing her still wet fingers across yanan's lips, and without thinking, yanan takes them into her mouth, tracing them with her tongue, never breaking eye contact with kino. her mouth is filled with the strange taste of her own wetness, and it feels so _dirty_ in a way that only turns her on even more.

it seems to have a similar effect on kino, her eyes wide as she slowly takes her fingers out of yanan's mouth. " _fuck_ ", she whispers, completely inaudible over the music blasting through the club, and yet yanan felt it. kino pulls yanan in by the waist again, pushing her down on her thigh even harder as she chases yanan's moans with her lips. It takes only moments for one of kino's hands to slide up to her tits, teasing her through her mostly exposed leopard print bra. kino hooks a thumb around the bra and tugs slightly as she kisses her way down yanan's neck. 

"is this okay…?" she whispers into yanan's ear, and yanan remembers all over again that they're in _public_ …and can't seem to bring herself to care. it's not like she's going to scandalize a bunch of lesbians if they accidentally see some titty.

"god, yes," she gasps, shuddering the instant kino's fingers brush softly against her nipple. kino grins, her other hand snaking back under yanan's skirt and teasing her with feather light touches as she tugs gently on yanan's nipple. jolts of pleasure wrack yanan's body and she whimpers, frustrated that kino kept teasing her with her fingers instead of fucking her senseless with them. 

"you're so sensitive," kino whispers, voice low in her ear. just kino's voice, her own arousal apparent, has yanan shivering in pleasure, bucking her hips up into kino's hand, desperate to feel her fingers inside of her again. and kino obliges, finally slipping two fingers into her cunt without hesitation. 

"fuck, you're so wet, too." kino praises. "i want to take you home, take you apart like you deserve," she whispers, and god, yanan wants that too. "but first, i want to feel your pretty pussy tight around my fingers as you come. you can do that for me? come for me, pretty kitty," she taunts again.

yanan cries out loud at that, so overwhelmingly turned on and on edge by kino's praise, so thankful for the blaring club music that the other clubgoers will never hear her over the throbbing bass. just kino, kino, with her fingers thrust deep inside her, kino with her lips and tongue, wetly sucking on her sensitive nipple, kino, _kino_ , she called as she came hard, fingers tangled in kino's short silver hair, cunt throbbing around kino's fingers. 

kino smiled softly at her as she came down from it, quickly helping yanan rearrange her clothes before anyone got too much of a free show. yanan didn't care, pulling kino in for a deep kiss, wanting the moment to last just a little longer. 

"what do you want?" she asks kino, gently dragging her fingers down the front of kino's impossibly tight leather pants.

kino grins, looking yanan up and down again unashamedly. "something we can't possibly do here," she tells yanan, taking her hand to guide her to the door. "let's take this somewhere else, shall we?"

**Author's Note:**

> title is bc I've been watching siyeon cover gain's paradise lost 9374855 times since last night BUT pentagon has a song called paradise too so i guess it works


End file.
